Skype
by nadiac869
Summary: This is a skype convo between a whole heap of people from lots of different things. it includes my OC and my friends OC's, Jonas Brothers   Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, David Henrie, Taylor Swift & some transformers. ONESHOT


**A/N this is a story with Jonas Brothers, David Henrie, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Transformers(not really sure why they're there but whatever), me, my friend Keeley Miller, my cousin Brianna Travasino, my OC Kate and Keeley's OC's Olive, Jordin, Connie and Keely.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of these things and i have no idea how these people act in real life.**

**Skype call between a lot of people :P**

KevinJonas: Is this thing on? *tapping the camera*

NickJonas: KEVIN! Of course it is on you can see them!

JoeJonas: Thanks Kev, now they're laughing at us

ConnieRusso: What us? *between laughing fits* never! Why… would… we…. laugh… at… you…?

KateRussel: Laughing? The last time I laughed this hard was when Connie made that failed transformers joke!

KevinJonas: HEY! A joke? how come I haven't heard it!

NickJonas: KEVIN!

OptimusPrime: What are you people doing here?

ConnieRusso: OPTIMUS! Wanna tell them our joke?

OptimusPrime: What joke?

ConnieRusso: Hey Optimus!

OptimusPrime: What!

ConnieRusso: How you doin'?

OptimusPrime: THAT'S NOT FUNNY *ends call*

Bumblebee: Connie that was the funniest joke I have ever heard!

ConnieRusso: well I'm glad SOMEONE liked it!

KevinJonas: That… was… AWSOME!

KateRussel: HEY! I never said it wasn't! I only said it was fail!

JoeJonas: I hate to say it but I think it is definitely one of the funniest jokes I have ever heard!

ConnieRusso: Well then, I'd like to see you do better!

JoeJonas: "You kissed a ceramic monkey… and then you broke up with it. The cookie jar made the first move. The toaster told me about you cookie jar. Bad monkey!"

NickJonas: well that wasn't the funniest joke ever but ok. Didn't you get that off an episode of Hannah Montana though?

JoeJonas: *blushing* maybe…

KateRussel: well either way its still funny… why WERE you watching Hannah Montana Joe?

JoeJonas: I don't know

Megatron: Hey Connie!

ConnieRusso: what? What are you doing here?

Megatron: How you doin'?

ConnieRusso & KateRussel: HA!

Bumblebee: that's what I thought *signs out*

NickJonas: is that everyone yet?

KateRussel: nope. Still waiting on HEAPS of people.

NickJonas: ughness

NadiaTosoni: Hey guys!

NickJonas: FINALLY!

NadiaTosoni: hehe you were waiting for me

NickJonas: *blushing* no…

NadiaTosoni: sure, sure…

NickJonas: shut up

KeeleyMiller: I'M HERE!

JoeJonas: HEY KEELEY!

KeeleyMiller: well then good to know I'm wanted

KeelyMatthews: suppies!

KateRussel: only you would say that.

NickJonas: is that it then?

KeeleyMiller: one more…

JordinPierce: HEY!

DavidHenrie: you invited Jordin?

JoeJonas: who invited you?

KeeleyMiller: Joe! Behave!

DemiLovato: Hey did I miss anything?

Everyone: *mumbles* nope

SelenaGomez: Hey you incredible people!

NickJonas: HA and you said one more person that's at least three more!

SelenaGomez: fine if you don't want us then we'll go

NickJonas: that's not what I meant you know what I mean.

TaylorSwift: well I'm bored

JoeJonas: TAYLOR! What are you doing here?

KeeleyMiller: I invited her why else?

KeelyMatthews: so is that it?

Everyone: Yes

DemiLovato: so who is actually here?

BriannaTravasino: well there's…

KateRussel: Me, Kevin, Joe, Nick, Keeley, Nadia, Megatron, Connie, Jordin, Demi, Selena, Taylor, David, Keely and you just missed Optimus and Bumblebee.

OliveRussel: IM HERE!

JordinPierce: OLIVE! What took you so long?

OliveRussel: Ummmmmm  
>NickJonas: Ok…. So…. Why are we all here again?<p>

JoeJonas: TO HAVE FUN!

Megatron: I'm outta here if we're having fun.

KeeleyMiller: Ok well cya then! *Hang up on Megatron*

NadiaTosoni: What was he doing here anyways?

KeeleyMiller: As much as I hate to admit it, she's right, no-one invited him.

KevinJonas: Well, he's gone now!

DavidHenrie: PARTAY!

NadiaTosoni: *sighs* David, you do know that we can't do that over a webcam chat?

DavidHenrie: Hum…. Demi, Selena where are you?

SelenaGomez: The studios… are you blind?

DavidHenrie: Yeah… HEY! No I'm not blind!

DemiLovato: Well I'm with Sel

OliveRussel: I don't know why but I'm two rooms over from Jordin and Kate, and Connie and Keely are sitting on the other side of this room.

DavidHenrie: Well then get your asses out of wherever you are and come to my place I wanna PARTAY!

OliveRussel, JordinPierce, KateRussel, KeelyMatthews, ConnieRusso: WOOOOO! We'll be right there! *All hang up*

JoeJonas: Really David? another party?

DavidHenrie: Yes, NO! It's a PARTAY! Not just a party!

NickJonas: well I could do with some fun I've been listening to these two complaining all day….

JoeJonas & KevinJonas: HEY! WE DO NOT!

Keeley Miller: well I'm ok with a PARTAY! As David calls it. Nadia, Brianna?

NadiaTosoni: sure I'm in a chance to see you all again is a good excuse for me.

BriannaTravasino: sure, sure. Everyone or… just one person?

NadiaTosoni: *blushing* shut up!

DavidHenrie: my place, half an hour, be there!

TaylorSwift: well I'm not needed there…

NickJonas: Huh?

TaylorSwift: I'm on the other side of the country, remember…

DavidHenrie: Right, sorry, maybe next time?

TaylorSwift: sure… I guess…

DavidHenrie: why are we still here? OOOO Connie, Kate, Keely, Jordin and Olive just got here.

NadiaTosoni: wow if I didn't know them so well I would think you have five stalkers…

DavidHenrie: *sarcastically* oh your so funny!

NadiaTosoni: you know you love me though

DavidHenrie: Shut up… *ends the call*

**A/N Read and Review!**


End file.
